And The Sky Fell Down
by Calm Soul
Summary: [Daikari & Hisuke] Because even when he was being a idiot, she hadn't minded. Because even when she couldn't feel happy, he kept her content. Because even when the sky was falling, he kept her heart soaring. [Oneshot]


This is a small Daikari / Hisuke with slight Taichi x Anyone (NOT everyone) hints. I was originally gonna put Junchi (Taichi x Jun) and others, but then I realized it would just not fit in the story.

Oh yeah, there is not a hint of Takari. There will be no triangle between Hikari, Daisuke, and Takeru, or anything like that. I will show strong hints that show Hikari's **friendship **with Takeru, because I believe that the Takari **friendship **is always being taken for granted or something. Those two really are great friends, and I love their **friendship **above anything else.

**Disclaimer: **Hear ye, hear ye, it has come to thou attention that thou shall have no claim on Digimon, so thee shall not get a lawsuit against thou. Translation: I don't own Digimon, so you can't sue me! Nyah!

One more note, in the Japanese version, Gatomon's real name is Tailmon, so I'll be using that instead.

* * *

**And The Sky Fell Down**

* * *

She liked studying him.

She wasn't sure what she saw _it _was when she studied him, the _it _that made her study him, the _it _that _should _have been so blaring obvious to her, the _it _that she could _never _figure out just what _it _was, the _it _that only seemed to attract her attention yet not, because she was never able to figure _it _out.

Tucking a stray strand of light brown hair, she sighed very softly, being careful not to attract the teacher's attention. She was supposed to be writing down the equations and formulas that the teacher had put on the board. Instead, she was taking up what was changing from a sometime thing, to an often thing.

Studying Daisuke.

Hikari enjoyed studying Daisuke, and it was very easy to **not** get caught and to **not **give him ideas, seeing as he sat at a desk with an angle that served in _her_ advantage. She was always careful with being subtle about it, always checking to make sure she was looking with the corner of her eye and nothing else.

She liked studying him, and _perhaps_ it was because was always so interesting to her. For one thing, he had an oddest shade of red hair she could never call 'red' because it always seemed to be changing color. One minute it was red, the next it looked burgundy, plum, and sometimes even just outright purple.

It wasn't only his _hair_ that Hikari liked studying, because other she would've gotten bored **like that** (at least she liked to think so). There were other things that fascinated Hikari too. Like his goggles. Hikari has already realized that they had been her brother's for such a long time that she should have already become used them by now.

And she has become used to them. Just not on _Daisuke's_ head.

Because the goggles that used to be on _Taichi's _head, look different on _Daisuke's _head. This might have something to do with the fact that Daisuke's hair is shorter, tamer, and a different color. Or it might not. Hikari was never sure why they looked different, just simply knowing that they **did**. Maybe because Daisuke's goggles always caught more light than when Taichi's did. Maybe not. The bottom line was, Daisuke with goggles looked different that Taichi with goggles.

That was what Hikari thought anyway. She had no idea how anyone could ever think of Daisuke as a 'Taichi-Clone.' He seemed to be anything but. To Hikari, Daisuke always came off as his own person, and he was certainly nothing like her brother. True, Daisuke did have Taichi's _courage_, but he also had Yamato's _friendship_. When you mixed those two together, you got Daisuke. But this didn't mean that Daisuke was like Taichi **and **Yamato, it simply meant that he had their major traits and many other aspects of his personality, because Daisuke was 3D, not 2.

Hikari knew that despite the fact that Daisuke had at first come off very rash and far too headstrong (and even thought it had taken her a while to admit this to herself), Daisuke had earned a large part of Hikari's respect. She had finally begun to see Daisuke as what he **really **was, his own person with just as many flaws and skills as herself. She had finally admitted to herself that Daisuke was no less and no little than the other Digidestined.

The brunette honestly cannot remember when she had first started to think like that; though she has a pretty good hunch it started around the time Ken was accepted into the group. The first one to welcome Ken with open arms was Daisuke. Though he might have (once again) come on a little too friendly and scared Ken off at first, Daisuke had ended up being the catalyst with getting everyone to accept Ken.

This fact had made Hikari feel ashamed and happy at the same time. She had been happy that Daisuke was finally able to prove to the other Digidestined (including her) that he was becoming a good leader, but she had felt ashamed at herself for not being able to give Ken a warm welcome as soon as Daisuke was able to. She was supposed to be the Digidestined of Light, she was supposed to see through a person's faults and look at the pure goodness inside them! Why couldn't she! Why had it taken her so long to_ finally_ let Ken have a place inside her heart!

It was these kinds of musings that made Hikari really appreciate Daisuke the most. Because even at times that Daisuke seemed more deserving of the Crest of Light, he was able at the same time to help Hikari think about why _she _deserved it. Daisuke had helped her see that having the Light also meant having the Darkness, something that she would always live with. Though she had never **talked **about it with Daisuke, he helped clear things up for her.

Whenever Hikari was with Daisuke, she felt……free. That was really the only way to describe it. Even though Daisuke had always made attempts to get her to go on dates with him, it had never disrupted that almost magical warmness that existed between the two of them **only**. Daisuke had never seemed to expect Hikari to put up some sort of perfect-with-innocence-girl front, rather just be……herself.

She could never in a million years explain it with a metaphor or a synonym that would capture the **feeling** Daisuke gave her. Though Takeru had and would always be her best friend, Hikari had realized she could never put Daisuke and Takeru on the same level or something even close. This did not mean that Takeru was anything less important; it simply meant that Daisuke was just as important too, but he wasn't her best friend. He was Ken's.

Hikari had always wondered what Daisuke had meant to _her._ And she would always come to the same answer.

**_A friend. A fellow Digidestined. A leader._**

Why had that answer always managed to make her feel so…ill?

Hikari suddenly realized that her eyes had not moved from the boy, her hand had stopped moving to look like she was copying notes (in reality, she was making the most mathematical and symmetrical…scribbles), and the teacher was staring at her.

"Hikari!"

She could feel Daisuke's eyes on her now. The brunette tried hard to look at the teacher and not try to catch the other boy's eyes instead.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to solve the problem on the board."

"Yes sir."

She was **so** ready to sink into the floor and let it swallow her.

* * *

"So Hikari, what flavor do you want?"

"I'll take Pistachio."

"Okay. I'll take Banana."

It had been after school that she and Daisuke could be seen walking together with ice cream in their hands. Takeru had basketball practice that day, so the blonde had left Hikari alone with the other boy. A couple months ago, they had started the ritual of walking together to the ice cream shop in the corner, then walking together to their apartment complexes. Since they didn't leave that close together, they were able to walk only a few blocks before Daisuke had to leave them to follow another street (Hikari and Takeru had lived close together compared with the other boy).

This had benefited them all for the most part. Takeru and Daisuke seemed to be getting along with each other much better nowadays, and Hikari was always very happy with the fact she could spend time with them that didn't involve having her feel in the middle because they were arguing about this or that.

Since Takeru had never left just Hikari and Daisuke alone (the basketball practice was an impromptu one), the atmosphere had felt very different.

Hikari had absolutely no idea what to call it. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't relaxing, it wasn't cheerful, it wasn't sad, it wasn't angry, and it wasn't calm. She had never felt out of place with Daisuke, and she wasn't now. But she didn't feel **in **place either. And she wanted to. Desperately.

Daisuke for his most part had been pretty quiet, except when he had offered to pay for the ice cream because Hikari had been out of money (this gesture had made Hikari's insides give the tingliest feeling to her). Right now though, he was pretty silent, though Hikari would occasionally catch him looking at her before he turned away for a few seconds, then stared once more and started the whole cycle again.

Hikari just wished that Daisuke would open his mouth and say something. She was never a protagonist in conversations and very rarely started them, just always offering the occasional comment here and there. Hikari always knew she could depend on Daisuke to be the icebreaker, simply because he, well, was. Takeru would always follow, Miyako would tease, Ken would be the peacemaker, Iori would listen, and Hikari would look. They all fit together.

Hikari's thoughts were broken as soon as she heard the redhead (along with plum, brown, and burgundy) clear his throat before asking a question. "So Hikari, what was up with you in Math class?"

The said girl froze. Despite the fact that Daisuke had asked this _innocent_ question good naturedly and nicely, with honest curiosity as well as a hint of concern in his voice, Hikari still froze, shock, surprise, and the need to stall running a surge through her body.

Eventually, she responded with a slow and careful tone of voice. "What do you mean?" Though Daisuke couldn't see it, Hikari's heart seemed to have stopped beating. How could she possibly answer the question! Did she even know herself?

Her companion shrugged. "I don't know. You seemed to be totally zoning out there for a second. And you looked pretty nervous when you were trying to answer the question on the board. Usually you always look prepared to answer any question the teacher throws at you." Daisuke answered casually as he quickly struggled to lick his ice cream before it started to melt.

Hikari allowed a small smile to flit across her face for a small second. Daisuke always seemed to actually take **notice **these sorts of things about her. Though he was often obliviousness to most things, there was that every-once-in-a-while thing where he'd be the first to notice when a person was acting different because of something. He'd take notice of Ken the most, sometimes Miyako, Takeru, or even Iori. Even _her_.

The smile disappeared.

Hikari bit her lip, choosing her words very carefully. She really saw no reason to tell Daisuke that she had been zoning out because she was _staring_ and _thinking_ about him. He might get the idea that she **liked **him or _something_. "I guess I was probably having an off day."

Because, in theory, she probably was. Hikari on her '_on_' days most definitely does **not **stare at Daisuke, or any other boy for that matter. Hikari on her '_on_' days would not **think **about Daisuke or anybody else. She would probably actually pay attention to the teacher.

But why was the truth making her feel like she was telling a _lie_?

Daisuke nodded, taking on a rare thoughtful look (really, if Hikari wasn't feeling queasy, she would have thought that the look almost seemed to look **very** nice on him). "That makes sense. Besides, you got the question right at least." Hikari almost winced, because the only way she got that question right was by **pure guess**. And pure luck.

Daisuke stopped for a second, causing Hikari shoulder to lightly bump into his (she was walking a bit behind him) and send a warmth through the girl's body. She glanced at him and saw that he was looking at something ahead of him. The brunette looked in the same direction and found he was looking at his street sign.

Oh. Right.

This was where Daisuke left her.

There was something about how that sentence was unconsciously said in her mind, something that caused a sudden _chill _to enter her body and make her feel almost…empty.

The feeling dissolved when she saw Daisuke smiling warmly at her as he said. "Well, I guess I'd better get going then Hikari. See you tomorrow." He winked as he started walking backwards down the sidewalk. Just before he rounded the corner, he yelled. "And don't forget to save me a date in your schedule!"

Despite herself, Hikari almost instinctively yelled back. "I won't! But maybe that's because you won't get a date in the first place!" She turned away, not caring whether or not the boy actually heard her. As she crossed onto the other side of the street, she felt something cold touch her hand. Her eyes shifted down as she finally took notice that her ice cream had almost completely turned into ice cream soup.

Her ice cream was melting. The same ice cream she had ordered at the store. The one that Daisuke had offered to pay for. The one that she accepted.

And despite the fact that she was having an '_off_' day, Yagami Hikari had never felt better as she let a fond smile coat her face for the rest of that '_off_' day.

* * *

The next day at home, Hikari had come to the conclusion that all moms were spawns of Satan and bent on destroying their daughter's lives. Well, at least what was** left **of their daughter's lives.

This conclusion was proven right when Hikari had come home after another 'off' day only to be scared out of her wits when she had opened her apartment door to find her own mother standing** right **in front of her with her eyes boring into Hikari's.

It was only after Hikari's shock had eventually changed into discomfort and fear did she finally clear her throat and voice her question. "Is something you need mom?" Though she didn't like how her question had come out all high pitched and scratchy, she _really _wanted to go to her room and escape.

Her mom however, showed no mercy.

Instead, she looked almost _smug _about her daughter's fear before she ordered in a bossy (not bossy as in whiny, bossy as in if-you-don't-do-as-I-say-you-**_will_**-suffer-**_very_**-bad-consequences) voice. "Hikari, I want to know why I have been receiving calls from your teachers about your sudden lack of attentiveness in class, how you're constantly being caught zoning out of class, and how you actually forgot to do your homework."

Hikari sighed sadly, brushed past her mother, sat down into one of the living room chairs, and closed her eyes before muttering a response. "Once. I forgot my homework once." She felt a strand of her brown hair tickling her nose and brushed it away almost violently, her eyes remaining closed.

The brunette heard her mother's shoes clank together as she went and sat down into the other chiar next to her daughter's. "That doesn't answer my question you know." Hikari heard her mother say, her bossy voice seemed to have considerably softened into a more motherly tone and Hikari momentarily wondered if she was simply changing tactics. She stopped wondering when she realized that her mother would _never_ do that to her because she genuinely _cared _about her.

Later on in the afternoon, Hikari would look back on this thought and realize that there was a difference between naivety and sheer dumbness.

Back then however, Hikari had simply opened her eyes and gave her mom a small reassuring smile. "I'm sorry mom. I guess I've been feeling a little off these past few days. I'll get back on track tomorrow though, I swear." She did her best to look sincere, though she wasn't sure if she _was _sincere in the first place.

Hikari had (once again) gotten that weird feeling in her stomach that had made her feel like she wasn't telling the truth.

The brunette felt her mom's eyes pierce through her once again, only this time the woman looked like she was searching for something, and not trying to intimidate her daughter. Hikari met her eyes this time, trying to keep her gaze unwavering and unfaltering.

At long last, her mother **finally** stopped staring at her, and just sat there, _looking _at her for a few more moments before smiling. "Aha! I think I've got it!" The woman exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air for special affects to show her joy.

The brunette could only blink with clear confusion on her face. It was times like this she felt that becoming a mother was surprising…surprising. "You think you've got what?" Hikari queried.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "I've figured out why you've been acting so weird lately. You've been having boy problems." She looked like she would almost start **singing**.

If Hikari had been drinking a soda, she would have choked on it and died right then and there.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Yagami Hikari, you are suffering boy troubles. B-O-Y T-R-O-U-B-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. You don't need to spell it out for me. But I am _not_ suffering boy troubles, boy problems, or whatever." Hikari tried to wave her mom's proclamation, feeling more than a bit uncomfortable with the way this conversation was heading.

Her mother took no notice, and just continued, looking for some reason, full of bliss and happiness. "Oh hush dear, denial isn't just a river in Egypt you know. Besides, I'm your mother; I'm supposed to know these things. So tell me all about it. Are you arguing with a boyfriend? Or perhaps you've got two boys crushing on you? Or maybe you're suffering sexual frust-"

"MOM!" Hikari shouted, suddenly feeling **very **uncomfortable. "If you even think about finishing that sentence, I'm-I'm gonna go talk to-to Taichi about my boy problems!" She threatened.

Mission Accomplished: Mrs. Yagami was silent and looking as docile as a kitten (or Tailmon. But she wasn't very docile).

Hikari's mother managed to look silent for a couple of second before she realized just who the higher authority was. "You admitted it! You said 'boy problems.' And don't look at me like that Hikari; I do know mostly everything about you after all. You've probably got two boys crushing on you and you don't know how to choose. Oh I knew it! It's probably Takeru and that other boy! What was his name? You know, that boy with the blue hair in the same style as yours."

The brunette's eyes bugged out. "Mom! Takeru and Ken are my friends! I could never picture myself in a relationship with either of them! And I'm pretty sure they feel the same way!" She exclaimed, suddenly feeling the total _ridiculousness _of the situation.

Her mother sighed. "You're probably right. You're too tight with Takeru to become his girlfriend, and though that Ken boy does look like good husband material, a marriage between you two shall only end in a tragic divorce!" She gave one more exaggerated sigh before brightening up. "Oh I know! It's that boy who looks up to Taichi isn't it? That redhead boy, I forgot his name, what was it? Aha! I remember now! It's Daisuke isn't it? That boy did seem pretty taken with you, and he seemed like such a sweet dear too. Would you consider getting into a relationship with him?"

Hikari's jaw dropped. "Mom! Oh forget it, I've got homework to do and Tailmon's probably waiting for me upstairs." She quickly stood up and walked away, not caring that she left her backpack and binder on the coat hanger.

As she was walking to her room, she heard her mom call out one final thing. "You never answered my question!"

And in truth, she hadn't.

* * *

It was lunchtime at school, and Hikari felt very happy about this. In the last few classes, she had tried to stop studying Daisuke but simply found she simply **couldn't**. So she found herself constantly switching between listening to the teacher and glancing at Daisuke, resulting in a rather huge headache. Somehow, she knew Murphy's Law was teasing her.

But know, it was lunchtime, dear sweet lunchtime. Hikari always had a great appreciation for three important reasons that meant the world to her, and none of them involved food (which was probably number one on Daisuke's list).

The first reason was that you were allowed to eat your food outside in the trees. This was something that Hikari and the rest of the Digidestined did quite often. Hikari preferred eating near the cherry blossom trees, especially during bloom. She had always been fond of nature and being able to eat near it had always seemed like an almost whimsical thing. Perhaps it was just her crest, but whenever Hikari would eat her sushi right underneath the shade of a tree, her whole body seemed to by flying, soaking her in the wonderful _light. _Freeing her in a way that she experienced with Daisuke sometimes, but this sort of freedom felt different.

Another reason Hikari liked lunchtime was simply because it allowed her to eat with all her friends. She didn't have many classes with Takeru or Daisuke (she really needed to stop studying him), and really liked having Miyako there to talk to. Sometimes, Iori or some of the other Digidestined even occasionally joined them. Though Hikari didn't have the Crest of Friendship (that was Daisuke's), she did understand that just spending time with your friends was always a good thing.

The third reason that Hikari loved lunchtime was that it gave a very good opportunity to study Daisuke. She was able to stare at Daisuke all she wanted (not that she wanted to, it was just that it was too hard **not **to) without getting any weird stares directed to herself. Daisuke was always most energetic around lunchtime, so he always had people staring at his energetic loudness. And as long as Hikari occasionally broke up an argument between Miyako and Daisuke then she was never caught.

Unfortunately, this lunchtime was different.

"Hey Hikari, are you feeling alright?"

Blinking, the brunette snapped out of her daze of studying Daisuke. She registered a finger lightly poking her on the shoulder before gaining full consciousness and turned to the person who was poking her, who had turned out to be Takeru.

She smiled softly at her best friend, trying to reassure him. "I'm fine Takeru. Why do you ask?" Hikari turned her head sideways to look at her best friend, almost flinching at the sight of the concern etched into blue eyes.

_When Daisuke shows concern, he looks so different…_

Hikari mentally shook her head. What kind of friend was she, going off into other thought while her best friend was trying to talk to her? She needed to get a grip very, _very_ badly.

"Well, it's just, I don't know, you've been acting quieter than usual. And you're always zoning off. You aren't sinking into depression are you!" Though the last part of the response came out slightly panicked, Takeru made sure to keep his voice soft so no one else would hear.

Hikari's eyes widened. "Of course not! Don't worry Takeru; it's definitely nothing like that. I guess I'm probably nervous about the finals or something." She unconsciously crossed her fingers, hoping he would buy it, hoping _she _would buy it.

No such luck. For either of them.

Instead, her friend merely raised an eyebrow and said in a dubious voice. "Hikari, finals aren't coming for another three or two months. Now, tell me what's the matter."

Sighing, Hikari took one last glance at Daisuke, who was enthusiastically talking to Iori with hand gestures and everything in between, while Iori was politely nodding at all the right places. The goggle boy looked so free that moment, his entire spirit seemed to be _shining_.

The brunette glanced back to her blonde friend.

"I don't know Takeru."

And she didn't.

* * *

It was another off day for Hikari, and when she got home, she resolved she needed to do something about it.

Hikari had come to the conclusion that she needed to talk to someone about _it _(it meaning Daisuke, her off days, and everything else). Someone who she could trust. Someone who was very caring, sensitive, wise, able to help, and-

"Taichi, can I talk to you for a second?"

_or _just someone she could trust.

Her brother (who had been lying on the sofa watching the television) glanced up from his position before sitting up and making room on the furniture. "Sure squirt. Sit down." Taichi switched off the television and shot a grin at his sister. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

Hikari sighed softly before sitting down on the couch next to Taichi, placing her hands on her lap. She played around with the material of her short for a second before clearing her throat. "Taichi…have you ever been in love?" As soon as the question was out of her lips, Hikari's eyes widened with surprise at herself. That was **not **the question she wanted to ask.

So why did she?

Taichi also looked pretty surprised. He openly gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing, making him resemble a fish. Hikari couldn't help but giggle lightly. "Hikari-I-you-what!" Her brother had asked once he remembered how his mouth worked.

Hikari realized that this would have been an excellent opportunity to take back her question and ask a different one instead. Unfortunately, she also realized that the damage had already been done, so she had no choice but to continue. "Have you ever been in love Taichi?" She repeated, looking significantly calmer on the outside but still remaining a nervous wreck on the inside.

Taichi leaned back into the couch, looking deep in thought. Once again, Hikari was struck with the notion that Taichi in deep thought looked _very _different from Daisuke in deep thought.

She heard her brother respond. "Actually Hikari, I have." His voice sounded considerably quieter from its usual loudness, almost _shy_. Hikari then realized that Taichi was **embarrassed. **

"With who?" The brunette asked teasingly, deciding that she might as well have fun with this.

Taichi sat up straighter, looking a lot like a parent trying to outsmart their child in an argument. "That's not the point. Why are you even asking me this? You got a crush sis?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye, his joking manner had seemed to return.

Hikari blushed, looking down and suddenly finding her kneecaps interesting. "Of course not. And before you even go into the whole Hikari's-caught-in-a-love-triangle-with-two-boys-and-doesn't-know-how-to-choose…don't because I already had that discussion with mom." The girl took a much needed deep breath before looking up at her brother again.

Only to find him scratching his chin.

With his hair suddenly sticking right **up**.

He had a _very _scary grin on his face.

And…was that cackling in the background she heard?

Before Hikari could make sense of anything, Taichi had already turned to face her (with that grin of his still on) and _purred_. "Hikari, I know that mom was gonna wait until you were probably twenty or something, but since you're already growing up oh so fast…Hikari, do you know anything about the 'Birds And The Bees'?"

Oh. God.

Her family was **too** weird.

* * *

It was the next day at school that Hikari had almost gotten into a Cat Fight with a girl who had glasses, russet eyes, and purple hair. 

And she didn't even know why. The Cat Fight, not the girl.

It had been a normal day at school and Hikari found herself actually enjoying it. She had managed to stop studying Daisuke long enough to actually write down a good amount of notes, earning a well approved glance from the teacher. Hikari had been walking with Takeru to their lockers (which were stationed pretty close to each other) when she saw something that made her stop.

She took no notice of her best friend bumping into her (causing him to fall on his rear end and express how he felt about this in near profanities). The scene that met her eyes made her blood boil along with an inexplicable wave of _anger _sweeping her body.

The scenario that had made Hikari stop so suddenly involved Daisuke, who was trying to open his locker. There was also **Miyako **who was helping him. Miyako, who spent more time arguing with the boy than just talking to him, was _helping _him. Daisuke and the girl seemed to be getting along pretty nicely; they were joking around and laughing, trying to open the redhead's locker.

At one point, the girl had actually placed her hand _on_ Daisuke's as they turned the lock _together_. When the locker had finally opened, the girl gave a happy shout, and gave a brief hug to the equally ecstatic redhead boy.

Hikari wanted to scream, march up to the girl, snatch her off by the hair _painfully_, and just go ahead and slap the life out of her.

She didn't, even though she wanted to oh so badly.

And yet, she had no idea _why_.

* * *

At home the same day that Hikari finally **did **find out why.

She was in love.

With Daisuke.

How did she come to this conclusion? Well, as soon as Hikari got home, she had a nice, **long** talk with her digimon that mainly consisted of words like "Daisuke" and "locker" and "that stupid girl" and "hug". In return, Tailmon had simply looked at her with a deadpanned look and said the words _Hikari; I think you're in love with Daisuke._

Hikari at first though had sputtered indignantly. "I am not in love with Daisuke Tailmon! I tell that to the goggle boy enough times, never mind you!" She walked across her room to sit on her bed, next to the feline digital monster.

Tailmon gave a sigh that said she expected this. The creature leaned back slightly, examining her nails. "Hikari, it's the only thing that makes sense. Obviously, you were jealous of Miyako (who probably was only helping a _friend_)who was trying to help Daisuke because you want him all to your self. Besides, he's all you ever talk about now. Just yesterday you were boring me to death about Daisuke's latest joke, which you thought was hilarious." Tailmon rolled her eyes and went back to filing.

The brunette blinked.

Then laughed like crazy.

"Ha ha ha! T-that's a g-good one T-Tailmon! Me! Yagami Hikari! Jealous of some girl hanging on Daisuke! Ha ha!" Hikari slapped her knee, still chuckling softly.

Her digimon partner rolled her eyes again but stopped filing. "Hikari, let's play a game. Veemon and Patamon taught me this one while we were in the Digiworld." She turned to face the girl, choosing to sit cross-legged this time.

The brunette looked a bit confused at her digimon's sudden request before shrugging it off. "Sure." Hikari looked expectantly at Tailmon, sitting cross-legged too. "Mind explaining the rules?"

"It's pretty simple. I'm going to say one thing and you have to say the first thing that pops into your head." The feline explained, a mischievous look in her eye.

Hikari was confused. "But, what's the object of the game?"

Tailmon smiled sweetly. "Oh, you'll see." Her voice sounded sugary sweet, and the human girl had a sudden suspicion that the creature was up to something.

She shrugged it off again though. "Okay then. I'm ready." She leaned against the headboard of her bed, careful not to bang against it.

"Color." Tailmon started, looking interested in Hikari's response.

"Red." Hikari said quite quickly, the words seeming to just pop out of her mouth.

"Headgear."

"Goggles."

"Sports."

"Soccer."

"Digimon."

"Veemon."

"Skin."

"Tan."

"Crest."

"Friendship and courage." Hikari wondered for a moment where those particular words had come from.

"Taichi."

"Idol."

"Ken."

"Best friend."

"Miyako."

"Arguments."

"Takeru."

"Arguments."

"Brown."

"Beautiful."

Tailmon stopped, choosing to stare at the brunette instead with a thoughtful expression. Hikari seemed to be out of breath a bit, as she hadn't really taken a good exhale or inhale in between words.

She snapped out of her daze when she saw the feline smile. "What?" Hikari asked, looking really confused now. It was times like these she wished she knew how her partner's mind worked.

"You're in love with Motomiya Daisuke." Tailmon said once again.

"I am n-"

"Puh-lease Hikari, the guy really _is _all you think about. All the words in the game have something to do with him. Daisuke's hair is 'red,' he wears 'goggles,' he plays 'soccer,' his digimon is 'Veemon (even though I'm just a _little _disgruntled you didn't say my name),' his skin is 'tan,' his crest is 'friendship and courage,' Taichi's his 'idol', Ken's his 'best friend,' Miyako and Takeru have their fair share of 'arguments' with Daisuke, **and** you think his brown eyes are 'beautiful." Tailmon looked downright **smug** now.

Hikari stared at her.

"And don't you dare deny it Ms. Yagami Hikari. I would suggest you try to get Daisuke while he's still interested. Daisuke's not gonna wait forever for you. Eventually, he'll go looking for someone else." Tailmon's eyes softened as she placed a paw on the girl's shoulder.

Hikari stopped staring at Tailmon, only to have her eyes widen again as she took in the words.

_Daisuke's not gonna wait forever for you. Eventually, he'll go looking for someone **else**._

* * *

Hikari thought Daisuke's brown eyes were **beautiful**.

Beautiful.

The brunette honestly cannot remember using the word 'beautiful' in a long time. Sure, she would hear Miyako say that Ken was 'a real pretty boy' and say the same thing herself, because Hikari _did_ think that Ken looked 'pretty.' She would hear a lot of other girls tell Iori that he such a nice and polite 'gentleman' and Takeru that he was 'cute' (and make him stutter and blush, which made him even more 'cute').

The girl of Light thought Takeru was cute too, but (like Ken) it was only because he _was_. There really was no other way to describe his looks. Takeru's blue eyes and blonde hair was something similar to Yamato's, except that Yamato's eyes were more of a slanted look and his blonde hair more stylish. Besides, Takeru's personality was a good percentage _sunnier _than his brother's, making him seem even 'cuter.'

It was in Math class that Hikari realized Daisuke couldn't be called 'cute.' He looked too _different _for the word 'cute.' Where Takeru was lanky and bright and sunny, Daisuke had more of a masculine and shorter look, as if built for brute work. Daisuke was sunny though, that was a given. Hikari had always felt a warm feeling of happiness whenever she would see Daisuke smiling, because his smiles were bright and seemed to _shine_.

But you couldn't call Daisuke 'cute' like Takeru, just like you couldn't call his a 'gentleman' like Iori. It wasn't that Daisuke wasn't polite, because even he had his moments. He was just _too_ lively for a gentleman. Besides, Hikari could never picture Daisuke in a tuxedo or business suit.

Daisuke couldn't be called 'pretty' like Ken neither, and simply because of the same reasons. Hikari would occasionally wonder what the other girls would call Daisuke then, but the thought of a girl giggling and laughing with Daisuke while giving him a nickname, was a thought that did not pass well with Hikari at _all_.

But, when Hikari had glanced in the corner (again) at Daisuke, she realized that with all the amount of studying she has spent on Daisuke's skin, his hair, fingers, arms, shoulders, feet, legs, thighs, and many more body parts, she has never really studied his **eyes**.

So, taking a small (so people won't hear) but deep breath, Hikari turned the corner of her eye upwards to really _look _at Daisuke's brown, brown eyes.

In fact, that was the first thing Hikari had noticed about his eyes. They were almost hopelessly brown, and looked so _dark_. They really were different from her brother's, she noted. Where Taichi's would often change their shade depending on the lighting or something else, Daisuke's seemed like they would always remain that wonderful chocolate brown shade. Something that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, because then that meant that Daisuke would always have beautiful eyes.

Hikari's eyes had momentarily widened at this mental statement. She then realized that Daisuke's eyes were like the rest of soul, his essence, his _heart_. They weren't 'cute' or 'pretty.'

'…_and you think his brown eyes are beautiful…'_

They were **beautiful**.

This word was something Hikari could not live without.

* * *

She liked **studying **him.

**Before**, she hadn't been sure what _it _was when she _studied_ him, the _it _that had made her study him, the _it _that _should _have been so blaring obvious to her, the _it _that she could _never _figure out just what _it _was, the _it _that had only seemed to attract her attention yet not, because she had never able to figure _it _out.

Except now, Hikari knew what _it_ was.

She liked **watching **him.

Because now, she knew that all this time, instead of studying, she had been _watching _him. Some may not realize this, but to Hikari, there was a great difference between the two. When you study something, you analyze, you search, and you learn. When you watch, you listen, you look, and you _love_.

Before, Hikari had been dubious at the statement of 'love.' Had she really have fallen in 'love' with Daisuke in such a short time? How was Tailmon sure of it? It usually took liking someone first, then loving someone second. That had always seemed like the proper order for Hikari.

Except, Daisuke was never one for order. And now, neither was she. Because she had know realized that she had _always _liked Daisuke, except now she _loved _him.

For Hikari, loving someone like Daisuke would actually be a pretty good basis for a relationship. She didn't know every single aspect about his personality, and that was probably a good thing because then she could spend some time learning and loving them. She didn't need him to breathe, didn't depend on him too much like she did Takeru (who was a pillar of strength for her) so if they broke up, they'd live on.

And when Hikari was with Daisuke, that was all she ever did.

"Hey Hikari?"

She turned her head away from her strawberry cheesecake ice cream (she and Daisuke had once again been left alone on the walk to home since Takeru had to tutor sessions for people with trouble in French) and faced the boy. "Yes Daisuke?" She asked somewhat softly.

Daisuke took a quick bite into his caramel ice cream before asking his question with a half muffled voice. "You wanna go out with me?" He asked this in a nonchalant tone, as if he did this sort of thing everyday. Which he did. Which Hikari loved.

She blinked, taking a quick look upwards, seeing Daisuke's street coming up. The girl turned her head back to look into brown eyes and realize that she'd love dreaming about imperfection, flaws, goggles, and everything in between. As long as they were in shades of red and brown.

Hikari felt her own eyes soften as she said in a softer voice. "Yeah." Ignoring the slightly surprised look mixed with happiness, the brunette stopped walking, pulled Daisuke slightly forward (they were already pretty close), and slowly pressed her lips against his, barely applying pressure.

And even though Daisuke had been eating caramel ice cream, Hikari knew that she had tasted every other flavor of the world in this beautiful boy.

* * *

_**End…Or The Beginning**_

* * *

Well, I can honestly say that I'm proud of this. Even though I have perfectly good sense to know this was nowhere near perfect and was poorly written in some parts, plus the family bits (e.g. Taichi and Mrs. Yagami) were just a BIT strange, I'm still happy with it. To be honest, my favorite part when Hikari realized the difference between 'studying' and 'watching,' because that was what I put the most thought into.

What I didn't like though was the fact that I didn't involve the other Digidestined as much as I should've. Taichi got his sibling interaction with his sister part, but there are only little tidbits of Ken, Miyako, and Takeru .There were merely two references to Yamato, and absolutely nothing with the others. The Miyasuke part is **not **to be taken seriously. I was planning on an OC, but I didn't in the end.

Oh well, at least I have an excuse. This did have Hikari's POV through the whole thing, and she was concentrating on Daisuke (duh. I did try to accent her 'watching' after all). Besides, the thing's Hisuke / Daikari. I can't have other people stealing the spotlight. :Ignores the fact that the other Yagami's got their part in the Daikari:.

Oh yeah, one more thing. I will post an oneshot that features Taichi giving the 'talk' to Hikari. So, it's an outtake (or companion piece, whatever) from this oneshot. It will feature Daikari implications and small, **small **Taito hints (trust me; it's friendship beyond anything else). Will be rated either K+ or T (no swear words!).

So yeah, if you actually had the guts to sit through the long and boring author's note, don't just let it go to waste and **_Review!_**


End file.
